Thief/Skills
Click on one of the selection buttons below for the respective skills. Beginner's Basics |-|Common= |-|Dual Blade= Rogue Rogue (Dual Blade) =Night Lord= The Night Lord job branch is centered around using Throwing Stars alongside their primary weapon, Claws, and Charms as secondary weapons. They throw stars at enemies from afar to deal damage, with a new single-target attack in later job advancements. They have several attacks for dealing with multiple enemies, including Shuriken Burst, which tosses a flaming star at enemies, Gust Charm, which pushes enemies back, Shade Splitter, which uses 3 stars and has shadows attack enemies in front of you, and Showdown, which deals significant damage and raises EXP and drop rate gained from enemies attacked. Their job specialty skill is Assassin's Mark, which launches randomly flying stars around to damage enemies while attacking. This skill is upgraded in 4th job with Night Lord's Mark, making it stronger. Their second job is Assassin, their third job is Hermit, and their fourth job is Night Lord. 1st Job 2nd Job 3rd Job 4th Job Hyper Skills Assassin Skills The Way of Hermit Night Lord Secrets Hyper Skills (Night Lord) =Shadower= The Shadower job branch, unlike Night Lords, uses Daggers as their primary weapon, and Dagger Scabbards or Shields as secondary weapons. Instead of attacking from afar, Shadowers focus on fighting monsters up close. They have a variety of attacks for fighting multiple mobs, including Savage Blow, Phase Dash, and Boomerang Stab, as well as a few attacks for one-on-one combat, including Midnight Carnival and Assassinate. In 4th job, they gain a buff called Shadower Instinct, which increases your attack as well as giving a new method of gaining damage called Body Count; this system allows you to deal extra damage with Assassinate as well as give you additional attack power when your Body Count is full and the buff is used. Their Hyper Skill Flip of the Coin allows them to significantly increase their damage and damage cap by up to an additional 10,000,000 for each stack (stacks up to 5 times), giving them the highest damage cap potential of any job. Their job specialty skill is Critical Growth, which increases your Critical Rate every few seconds and while attacking, resetting every time it reaches 100%. This skill is upgraded in 4th job with Prime Critical, increasing the Critical Rate even further. Their second job is Bandit, their third job is Chief Bandit, and their fourth job is Shadower. 1st Job 2nd Job 3rd Job 4th Job Hyper Skills Bandit's Tricks Chief Bandit's Tricks Shadower Secrets Hyper Skills (Shadower) =Dual Blade= The Dual Blade job branch, unlike other Thieves, has its own tutorial, where it starts in The Secret Garden. Using a Dagger as a primary weapon and a Katara as a secondary weapon, Dual Blades utilize fast attacks, some of which can be chained together. 1st Job 1st Job+ 2nd Job 2nd Job+ 3rd Job 4th Job Hyper Skills Blade Recruit Blade Acolyte Blade Specialist Blade Lord Blade Master Hyper Skills (Dual Blade) Category:Thief Skills Category:Night Lord Skills Category:Shadower Skills Category:Dual Blade Skills